Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
=For Approval= Snowflake (LO) This is Icefall's twin sister. Also for Foresteh's contest. 14:55, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Pretty! You made the smart choice - you did simple pelt markings. Unlike me. Silly Leopardclaw! Anyway, lighten the nosepink. 15:01, December 11, 2011 (UTC) XD okay! 16:37, December 11, 2011 (UTC) RE-UPLOADED. 16:42, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Tail looks blotchy XD Not logged in You may want to fix where the gray goes into the white on the tail. Or It's fine if you leave it. Other than that it looks AWESOME! LittlewillowHolidays Rock! 23:55, December 14, 2011 (UTC) It needs shading shadewhiskerI needs to be about 20% cooler Shading is optional. 02:16, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Shading'' is'' optional. Now, Silver, are you back and working on this? It's just that it's been dormant for a while. 14:10, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Wildsmoke / Blazefire (W) Pah. She's a beauty with shitty highlights. *sigh* Silver is way better at this then me. 13:59, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Blur the highlights. Yes, Night, I am your worst nightmare. >>:) Starrie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Love']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'under']] [[Loner's Freedom|'mistle']][[The Curse of Sight|'toe']] 19:27, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Urg. Fine. In a minute. xD. 15:13, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Night? You working on this? It's been a bit more than a minute XD 14:12, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Pine (L) First GIMP charart! :D 14:29, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Gorgeous. Lighten the nose. 18:18, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Highlights are hard to do on GIMP, aren't they? XD Blur the shading a tad. Goldenspirit[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'What's']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'love']] [[Loner's Freedom|'war?']] 23:47, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded Yeah. 12:26, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Ripple (Lo) This is Ripple, Scarletwind and Roseflight's father ;3 mottles FAIL. First GIMP charart. 20:24, December 29, 2011 (UTC) They look fine. Make the highlight transparancy less. If that makes sense. 09:32, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. Yup. 12:14, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Darken the shading a teeny bit? 12:14, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Heartpaw (A) It's Webstar's sister! Yey! 12:07, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Gorgeous! The nosepink should be darkened a teensy bit and make the reddish paw a bit bigger. 16:09, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Heartflower (W) Webstar's sister still! Woo! 12:19, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Rosekit (K) This WAS for a super secret series but I couldn't wait to post these! 13:56, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Lovely! The white on <-- this ear overlaps onto the head. It probably shouldn't. 14:07, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Honestly, I would LOOOOOOVE to fix that but I didn't save it as a layer (dumb decision) and I can't get rid of the white now :| 14:25, January 2, 2012 (UTC) It should still be fixable. You just need to be careful. Take a hard brush with the colour of the brown and go over the white. Then a tiny brush and blur very carefully. It should look fine. 14:29, January 2, 2012 (UTC) REUPLOADED, thanks! 14:34, January 2, 2012 (UTC) See? It looks perfect! If you get no more comments by tomorrow, I'll CBA it. And the others. 14:43, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Rosepaw (A) 13:56, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Very nice. Define the belly shading. 14:08, January 2, 2012 (UTC) REUPLOADED 14:22, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Nice job on the mottling! Lighten the shading. Confettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Happy']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'New']] [[Loner's Freedom|'everyone!']] 06:08, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Rosecloud (W) 13:56, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Pretty! The top of the head is white though! 14:08, January 2, 2012 (UTC) REUPLOADED 14:39, January 2, 2012 (UTC)(i'll do it in a sec) Ravenkit (K) Best black cat i've ever made 14:21, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Wow! This is stunning! I wouldn't have made the eapink so dilute looking, but if thats the way you want it, fine. 14:28, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Meadowpaw (A) My fail tabby :| 15:49, January 2, 2012 (UTC) It's not that bad. Where there is that clear line on the haunch, its near the middle left, split that into another y. 16:09, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Webpaw (A) Need I say more? 16:38, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Make the earpink gray, beautiful! 16:40, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I meant nosepink! 16:40, January 2, 2012 (UTC) No. Not all grey cats have grey noses. Webby is not one of them. 16:55, January 2, 2012 (UTC) You might want there to be more highlighting on the back between the fore leg shoulders and hind leg shoulders I know the belly needs to be shaded but you might want the back lighter... I don't know. If you want it that light then I think it's good! :D LittlewillowYeah, It's 2012! 21:10, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Yes, lighten the highlights and make the nosepink more of a purplish-grey colour. The nose looks a bit too bright. Confettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Happy']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'New']] [[Loner's Freedom|'everyone!']] 21:27, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Bouncepaw (A) :) LittlewillowYeah, It's 2012! 20:04, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Very nice :D My apprentice is becoming a fine charartist! One criticism - you forgot to fill the nose XDDD 20:06, January 2, 2012 (UTC) XD The hardest part are the noses! I Always mess up on them :) Fixing it now. LittlewillowYeah, It's 2012! 20:12, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Re-Uploaded 'Comments? LittlewillowYeah, It's 2012! 20:17, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Lionstorm (D) Just a little big...... XD......... This is Lionstorm, Featherfoots mate and father of her kits. After Brambletalon died he became deputy. I LOVE his stripes... Comments? FeatherfootConfettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Happy]] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'New']] [[Loner's Freedom|'everyone!']] 02:46, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Mistfeather (MC) Trying again. It was declined due to inactivity before. No highlights, just shadings. Comments for improvement? 03:06, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Try to stay active this time, ok? :) I'm not loosening up on declining chararts. Make the paw pads a bit more pink and blur the stripes a bit more. ^^ Confettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Happy']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'New']] [[Loner's Freedom|'everyone!']] 06:04, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded - ^^ 06:21, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Poolsplash (W) Reposting...Comments? 04:47, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Cindercloud (A) Cindercloud as an apprentice. What do you think?ShadewhiskerThis is Smarty Pants! Maybe blur the face shading... 05:35, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Blur everything :P 12:39, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Frost (L) She's going to be in a new series i'm making along with Hawksong. 13:55, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Hawksong (MC) 13:55, January 3, 2012 (UTC) =Discussion= Project Imagine Secret Santa! We all put our names down, then a charart we may want done for us. We are assigned someone to charart for, and likewise someone chararts us. On a set date we ALL reveal our chararts! Like a real secret santa, but with images. Sounds cool to me. But where do we put our names down? Are you going to create a page for stuffeh? A page. I love that idea! Weasels? I think it's Hazeleye... 17:18, November 26, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye If we are going to do this, then we need to start soon. Or now. I think we would need to have all entrants sign up on a page, then perhaps you could have a 'wishlist' where you say 'I would like you to charart' and whatver. I also think that we'll need an organiser person who isn't taking part to hand out wishlists and stuff. 11:57, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Are we going to do this? 23:53 Mon Dec 5 If nobody minds, and we do this, I can make the wishlist, since I would be no good at this. No ideas for chararts in my mind. :P 23:55, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Go for it, Twi. Thanks! 20:29, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Here it is. Anything I should add? Take away? 22:08, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I want to that Littlewillow for this. She suggested a deadline. I figured the deadline for entrants could be December 16th, then we could reveal on December 25th. 00:58, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Erm, how do we know whose charart where doing? 22:02 Wed Dec 7 Since it's Secret Santa, I will randomly match users to another user. Then, I suppose to get it to the other user, I will...have to figure that out. 22:04, December 7, 2011 (UTC) And, it said we "present" on Christmas Day. What if were not on? xD 22:29 Wed Dec 7 *facepalm* Fail on me. I was tired and sad last night, plus I wasn't thinking. Maybe on the 20th? 22:31, December 7, 2011 (UTC) xD That sounds ok to me. 22:35 Wed Dec 7 So, erm, when are we going to know who's we are doing? 22:33 Thu Dec 8 The 15th should be good since there are already quite few entries. 05:28, December 9, 2011 (UTC) One more question. What if someone doesn't know how to do the pelt colour their given? 01:17 Wed Dec 14 What do you mean by this? Like, if someone gets a mottled cat, but they aren't sure how to make mottled cats? :3 02:13, December 14, 2011 (UTC) You'll have to try your best to create whatever you are given. The presents must be made to the best of your ability, and if the reciver doesn't like it, then that's tough. It is a gift made for you, made to the gifter's best ability, so be grateful. If you really can't, go stalk the WW charart tutorials, and use references to help. 16:55, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Right LeopardClaw! Think of it like a christmas gift! You don't say "It's terrible!" To your parent/gaurdian! Even if it's a piece of cheese! LittlewillowHolidays Rock! 23:11, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Since it's the 15th (in the US; not sure about anywhere else) sign up is closed. You will be recieving who you will be doing soon 21:09, December 15, 2011 (UTC) If you haven't contacted me in anyway yet, then please do so, otherwise, it will be too late. 07:15, December 19, 2011 (UTC) ''Presentation is now open, HERE! 14:56, December 20, 2011 (UTC) '''Presents should have already been given in by now, but I only see three or so. Please try and upload your images ASAP. I want to see them all by the 15th January. That's plenty of time. Resigning (READ) Hey ya'll, Feather here. I think you've all noticed my absense, and therefor, I think i'm going to resign from leader. As Skye and Riverpelt, if possible, i'd like to be added to the honorary members list. I know Silversong and whoever she chooses to be deputy will do a great job, but I just can't lead a project anymore with school. I get homework every night, or if not that, I need to study. I'll still be around the wiki when I have messages and to take care of my apprentice, but other than that, I will be poofyz. :\ . 00:48, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Sad to see ya go, Feather. You were an amazing leader, had beautiful chararts, and deserve to be an honorary member. -- 00:59, November 24, 2011 (UTC) >.>;;;;;; 00:06, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Category:Project:Imagine You were great, Feather. We'll really miss you. Silver, you'll do great as well. D': 00:08, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Awww, Feather, I'm sad to see you go. DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE THE WIKI MISSY. >.> 16:53, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Feather. . . I'm crying on the inside Feather... Bye you will be missed. Weasels? I think it's Hazeleye... 14:50, November 26, 2011 (UTC)Heartbroken Hazel Feather.... no, no, no, I can't do this. Feather, you were an amazing leader. You've always deserved the spot of an honorary member, but, I never thought it would be this early. 17:55, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Iz scared Feather... I... woah. This was all so fast... I'm honoured to be the new deputy, but I'll really miss you being on the project and the wiki. D: Feather. Awwww Feather. We'll miss you!!! 22:40, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Approval Page I noticed a lot of chararts haven't been CBA'd or even commented on for like a week. Making it somewhat unfair to other people who now can't put up a charart. Shoudl we maybe make a bigger limit on the Approval Page? 00:48 Mon Dec 5 No. Sweet, this isn't PCA. Silver and Millie both have lives outside of WSW. I'll go through and clean up the page for them. 20:15, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Skye. Listen, everyone. This is about the third time that someone has asked for the amount of chararts for approval to be increased. It's NOT going to happen. I'll just make the problem you described worse. Sorry, just thought it was worth a try, I didn't know. 21:31 Mon Dec 5 Thanks for bringing it up, though. This is a discussion page, so you can speak your mind. :) Your welcome :D 00:28 Tue Dec 6 Size How do you make the image smaller? 02:03 Tue Dec 6 02:06, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Try and keep it around 220 pixels, since anything larger makes the page a little off. 02:08, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. 12:08 Tue Dec 6 Letting You All Know You guys can take both of my charart's down, i'm really two busy to work on them. Sorry. I'll still be with P:I, just not as active. PRESENT TIME! Give me them! 02:22, December 6, 2011 (UTC) They've already been declined and moved to the declined charart page. 02:28, December 6, 2011 (UTC)